How much did you see?
by gingerdoctor
Summary: An awkward situation turns into the very thing that Rory and Amy wanted. Because there isn't enough Rory/Amy out there.


Rory Williams pulled his black gym bag onto his shoulder and pushed open the sports hall doors. He hated P.E. He'd never been muscular, but it seemed all the other boys in his class were, exceedingly so. He sighed and shouldered his way into the changing room, realising just too late that this wasn't the male changing room as he had thought, but it was the room where Amy Pond was currently standing by a bench in a black bra and knickers, bending down and pulling a grey pleated skirt up her long slender legs.

He stifled a gasp and hurried out of the room before anyone noticed, his pants becoming tight around the bulge that was already forming at his groin. He didn't bother getting changed. It was last period anyway, he took the back exit out of the school as it lead to the field which if he walked across would get him straight home, quickly. As he walked, holding a book in front of his crotch, images of Amy filled his mind. He'd always been able to keep them at bay before now, she was his best friend! But he couldn't stop it now and he knew the best thing to do was go home, have a wank and forget about it.

That's almost exactly what he did.

He ran the last few metres to his house, his erection was straining almost painfully against his boxers, begging for relief. He ran upstairs and within seconds of slamming his bedroom door behind him, his gym pants were flung to the other side of the room and he was lying back against the headboard in his T-shirt and boxers. He cupped the bulge through the thin cotton, stroking slowly and lightly, dipping his hands beneath the waistband and rubbing, teasing himself as he imagined Amy would be inclined to. His cock twitched under the contact and he decided that instant relief was the best option. Boxers now near to ripping due to the pressure his erection was causing, Rory pulled them down his skinny legs, threw them off the bed and gave his hand a languorous lick. As it turned out, he didn't need to; his hard dick was already leaking with pre-cum. He couldn't wait any longer, grabbing his cock and beginning to slide his hand up and down, his whole body shuddering with every stroke. He worked at a steady pace for around 5 minutes, imagining Amy in the locker room, Amy in his bed, Amy being the one with her hand around his dick. The tingling feeling that Rory knew all too well began to build in the pit of his stomach, every nerve ending in his cock burning with the same sensation. He imagined more; Amy straddling him, breasts bouncing as she rode him, or Amy with her sweet pink lips wrapped around his cock, squeezing his balls.

But what he didn't imagine was Amy poking her head around the door as he moaned her name, his cum spurting onto the carpet before her feet. He never imagined opening his eyes as he loudly orgasmed, and seeing her eyes staring straight back at him. A strangled noise escaped his mouth, eyes fixed on hers. He was still cumming, and she was still staring, their eyes locked as he wanked over the girl who was now standing in his doorway. Amy's eyes flickered south of his, widening as she caught sight of his dick. He attempted to bring his knees up to cover himself but he couldn't move.

The last of his cum spurted from the tip of his cock, having left a trail of white between him and Amy. A sort of half groan left his mouth as they looked at each other, each realising that what had just happened was not a dream, Rory had really just cum in front of his best friend. Who incidentally was the subject of desire this time round. "Fuck." He said, rather matter of factly. "...Y-Yeah" Amy replied, eyes still focused on his now softening cock. "Right. Right, how much of that exactly did you see?" Rory drew the blanket up from the end of the bed and half covered himself. "Well, judging by how fast you finished, not much." Rory nodded. "Ok, and did you hear..." Amy raised her eyebrows "Yep. I did." "Ah." They both looked at each other, wondering what to do next. Suddenly it seemed Amy had decided, or at least, the wetness in her knickers did.

She crossed the room slowly, running her hand delicately across the bed frame. Rory didn't know what to think, was she coming over to tell him off for being so disgusting? Oh...oh no wait, that's what she's doing...

Amy sat down on the edge of the bed, unzipping her jacket and throwing it onto the carpet of Rory's bedroom. Silently and confidently, she took hold of the blanket which Rory was hiding under. He didn't even attempt to stop her, he was too stunned by what was going on, and his renewed erection was already visibly tenting the blue blanket. The blanket was pulled off, Rory just lay there, cock lying against his stomach. When he looked up from the bed, Amy's blouse buttons were undone and she was shrugging it off. Wordlessly, Rory pulled her by the arm to his end of the bed, and dipped his head down towards her slender legs. He slid his hands underneath the hem of her school skirt, gripping the waistband of her satin knickers and pulling them down to her knees. Amy did not object, she let him lift up her skirt and kiss his way from her belly button to her clit. If Rory was nervous (he was) he was hiding it very well. His long tongue worked over her clit, bringing her whole body into a fit of shudders. He smiled to himself before going back down on her, licking her and pressing her, making her stomach flip and her hips rise under his mouth. An orgasm was close on the horizon, and as she came, her fingers wound their way into his downy hair, and she moaned his name long and loud. Upon hearing his name called this way, his cock became painfully hard. And after Amy had calmed down, she gazed at it for a few seconds. And then she said something that made Rory feel so alive; "Your turn."

She crawled down the bed, sitting beside him and running her hands across his tummy, making her way down to his huge erection. Suddenly, she wrapped her hand around the base and began to wank him off. From above she heard a mixture of her name and assorted swear words. Satisfied with this reaction, she bent her head down, licking the tip before sliding her mouth down on his cock, eliciting gasps and moans from Rory's end. The hand that had previously been holding his base surged down to cup his balls, massaging them between her fingers. "A-AMY!" Rory gasped. She simply squeezed harder with both her mouth and her hand, swallowing all of the cum that came from Rory's dick. Amy pulled off him and watched as he panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She wriggled up the bed towards him, her naked flesh touching against his, the friction intensifying every move she made. "Rory?" "Yes?" she smiled at his innocent tone of voice.

"Next time you want to wank over me, just tell me. I might be able to alleviate some of the pressure." She said, smirking.

"Sure...Amy?" "mhmmm?" Rory looked down at her beautiful face, still flushed from orgasm. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you, too" she bit her lip, and kissed his cheek. Strikingly innocent after the events of the last hour. 


End file.
